Parkour
by RK the Hidden
Summary: He backed up, getting ready to make his daring jump as he wasn't about to let the other win, no way he was going to let that happen- not when he knew the terms of his defeat. CaptainSparklez x AntVenom


AN: This one is just _**light/fluffy CaptainSparklez x AntVenom**_. But if you don't like that anyways, then just _**click the back button on the top left-hand side of your web browser and please just leave.**_

I doubt anyone would dare anyone to read this as there is no 'mind rape content' in this story, but for safety reasons, _**please don't dare people to read this fan fiction.**_

Ant and Sparklez both like Parkour, so I think it should be a short story. This is also just me practicing to describe actions and stuff, if you get what I mean.

He jumped from one side of a wall onto another, clinging onto a ladder then jumping onto stone blocks that decorated the walls of the building. He knew this abandoned city fairly well- he was a Parkour Artist, after all. _Sprint, jump, grab, sneak, aim slightly higher, jump again, brace for impact… _He landed on his feet with a loud thud, but it wasn't enough to kill him, so all he did was move onto the next building from the shattered windows of this one. As AntVenom looked down from his current location, he realized that the jump from here to the rooftops of the next building was possible. It was a two-story drop, but if he landed properly, he should be fine. It wasn't like he could waste time pondering about which rout to take anyways. It gave his current opponent a chance to reach their set destination before him.

He sprint jumped off his current location, and landed onto the rooftops without taking too much damage. As he did so, the Minecrafter took note that the sun was starting to rise, meaning that it was safer to Parkour along the outsides of the buildings instead on the interiors; Skeletons and zombies should be dying in daylight, and spiders should no longer be hostile. Endermen are okay as long as you don't look at them in the eyes. So all he had to worry about were creepers, and maybe the possible location of his current opponent. For all he knew, CaptainSparklez could be a few buildings ahead of him right now; the two Minecrfters were currently in a match of some sort, which involved the two getting to the tallest and most central building of the abandoned city itself. First to get there wins, and Ant was quite determined to get to the tower-like building before the other Minecrafter did.

He was now roughly three buildings away from his goal as he ran along the flat rooftop of the somewhat short building and jumped of the edge, hands grabbing onto a ladder and climbing up it swiftly, before jumping off and walking along the broken parts and bits of the wall which such ease as if they were stepping stones, which, to him, was not quite far from the truth. He had been Parkouring ever since he could remember, and he knew that the hard part was getting up the top of the tall building, not getting to it. He needed to buy himself as much time as possible when the route was still easy to travel by.

Another hop and skip off the top of the building he was currently one brought him closer to his goal. Standing on the fences along the edge of the building, he looked around, trying to locate the other Minecrafter, yet at the same time, somewhat hoping that he didn't spot the other Minecrafter- that would mean that he was quite some distance ahead of the other male. He leaped off the wooden fences he was on, and jumped through the broken windows, entering the interior of the building and being careful to jump over the large hole that decorated the floor of the story he was on. Seeing vines growing from the inside of the structure to the other walls of the building, he made a somewhat risky jump from the floor above the vines to the floor below. As he started to climb down, though, he briefly saw a figure leap from the building he was on below him, landing onto the next structure, running towards the tall tower, but not before waving at him, smiling. Ant recognized the figure almost instantly; he wore a black tux (though buttoned clumsily), and the black haired male was wearing a pair of shades.

He nearly fell off from the vines as he started to panic, realizing that CaptainSparklez was now ahead of him. He told himself to continue to climb down the vines, jumping off the last bit of the growing plant, before running after the other Minecrafter. As he ran under some collapsed structures of the city in ruins, it dawned to him that if he didn't find a quicker way to get to the tower, he was probably going to lose. He looked to his left briefly and saw the other Minecrafter had already started to walk along something that he assumed were a support beam that had collapsed into the tall tower. Ant frowned as he looked around as he neared the edge of the platform he was standing on- following Spaklez to run along the metal beam would do him no good- he needed a way up there faster. Then, he noticed vines crawling along the side of the building. It was a six foot jump and another ten foot or so fall from his current location to the vines- if he missed, he'll be a pancake.

He backed up, getting ready to make his daring jump as he wasn't about to let the other win, no way he was going to let that happen- not when he knew the terms of his defeat.

He sprinted, and jumped, literally flying through the air, arms extended. He could imagine the other almost tripping over his own foot seeing his daring move. As his hands grabbed onto the vines, he felt as if his arms were about to be torn off due to the sudden stop of his fall and gravity combined. He winced in pain, but he knew he had to take advantage of his current position, and quickly ascended along the walls of the tower by climbing the vines. Even if he was somewhat below the other's place right now, the other Minecrafter was just roughly halfway along the metal pole. If he could climb up fast enough, he could beat the other to the top of the tower.

When Ant was in range, he jumped to the nearest stone block that was sticking out of the side of the tower, and then quickly jumped onto the next stone block, almost as if he was flying up the side of the tall building. Sparklez by now had already caught up and was jumped up the sides of the building, also as determined to win as the other. When the two was almost at the top of the tower, Ant jumped off the last few stone blocks, grabbed the ledge of the rooftop, and flung himself over the edge of the building, landing perfectly on his feet.

"Yes!" Ant screamed, pointing a shaking finger at the other's face as he, too reached the top of the tower, "You know what that means, Sparklez! No flirting, no sweet talking and no sudden kisses for the rest of the day!" Seeing the annoyed look on the other Minecrafter's face only encouraged him to continue on with his rant. "I've been trying to concentrate on building my red stone operated cannon for weeks and if you haven't kept on distracting me, I would've been done by now! And then you always mess up my Parkour sessions with Cave, Skit and Sky because every night you just had to-"

"You don't mean that," Sparklez said, cutting him off and grabbing the other's wrist and pulling him close. "You're just playing hard to get." Ant scowled at the other's smirk. It was true that he liked- _loved_- to be 'with' the other Minecrafter, but he was extremely annoyed at the other for doing inappropriate things at possibility all of the most inappropriate times. He preferred to keep things between them a bit more private, but apparently, the other Minecrafter didn't quite agree with him there. It sometimes caused unwanted (and embarrassing) attention to the both of them, but Sparklez didn't seem to care.

"Shut up," Ant said, "And keep your promise- I won fair and square." He tried to snatch his hand out of the other's tight grip but to no valid. In fact, it only seemed to encourage the other Minecrafter to lean even closer, their faces barely an inch apart. Grinning, Sparklez placed his other hand under Ant's chin and said, "Can I at least have a kiss before we go?" Ant took a moment to think over it, his frown flattering. His mind started making up excuses for him- no harm in doing so, it wasn't like there would be anyone watching them anyways…

He nodded, and the other Minecrafter wasted no time in pressing their lips together, one hand on the back of the other's head to stop him from pulling away, and the hand that was still under the other's chin guided the other steadily. Ant flinched at the somewhat forceful kiss, but slowly started to relax into it. Feeling the other lapping at his lips lazily, he parted his lips and nearly choked on the other Minecrafter's tongue, causing him to whimper in slight protest.

Ant gasped lightly when Sparklez pulled away and started trailing kisses down his neck, the other's hand trailed down his arms and gripped his wrists tightly, but not enough to hurt, bringing them to his sides as he tried to twist out of the hold. Ant sighed as the other paid no attention to his protests. Fine, another minute or two won't hurt. His lack in protest caused the other to be more aggressive, and he started biting and pulling at the soft flesh of his neck, causing him to whine and squeeze his eyes shut at the touch. The other Minecrafter's hands were now on his waist, grabbing the helm of his pants, and tugged downwards- Ant's eye snapped open. Okay, this is going too far. Bringing his hands to the other's chest; he roughly shoved the other Minecrafter away.

"No going below the waist, you pervert." Ant breathed- his breathing was still labored from the treatment- as he saw the confused look on the other's face. Sparklez pouted. "You are such a mood killer!" He complained, only receiving an unimpressed look from the other Minecrafter in return. "You're not doing me here. I will have trouble getting back down." The other Minecrafter frowned. "Well, I can carry you."

"Right, because I _totally trust you_."

"Ass."

"Hey, none of that."

"We're doing this again tomorrow." Sparklez said, scowling and not taking his eyes off the other Minecrafter, causing him the grin. "Right, whatever. As long as you don't border me in any way tonight-" he suddenly stopped and blinked, just realizing what he just said, and he suddenly noticed the other Minecrafter smirking. "Damn. I just gave you an idea, didn't I?"

"Actually-"

"No. You stay the Nether away from me for the rest of the day." Ant threatened, but Sparklez's smirk just widened. "That's not your term, Ant, you said, 'no flirting, no sweet talking and no sudden kisses', not 'stay the Nether away from me'," Again, leaning close to the other, he spoke softly, "One more bet- first one to the bottom decides the final terms." He turned towards the hole that covered the center part of the tower that the two Minecrafters were on, not even giving the other Minecrafter any time to react or prepare, he jumped, the hole went down quite a long way, but there was a small pool of water at the bottom that eased the Minecrafter's fall so that he'd live, even if he would take quite a bit of fall damage. When Ant finally snapped to his senses and looked down the thirty-story deep hole, the other Minecrafter was already in the water.

"_Notch-damn-it!_" He cried. He didn't even know what else to do but jump down the deep fall also, but if one thing was certain, it was that he was most likely going to be screwed that night.


End file.
